What happens at the bar stays at the bar
by xxsnoopyxx
Summary: One shot of 'hot fluff'. Morgan/Garcia and JJ/Emily. Don't like don't read. Rated M to be safe. Written for some friends. I own nothing but this story. From Emily and Garcia's point of view. Please review!


**This is for my close friends Bec and Simon who pretty much begged me to write this and contributed their ideas. I hope you enjoy this as much as I know they will.**

* * *

_They were at a bar, it was loud and the dance floor was crowded. The current song was Take It Off by Kesha. They had all consumed a lot of alcohol. _

Emily's point of view:

I was so drunk. I was here with JJ, Garcia and Morgan. We had spent the first few hours having a few drinks and joking around and talking, as you do. I had no idea what time it was; did I mention that I am so drunk?

An hour ago we had decided to take to the dance floor. We started all together as a group but since then we had put some distance between us. I was dancing with JJ and I couldn't believe how sexy she danced. She was so close to me I could feel her hot breath on my chest.

I looked over at Derek, he and Garcia were just as close as I was with JJ. I smiled; maybe this is just what they needed to finally get together. I looked back to JJ, she was so beautiful and she was dancing like crazy. I could tell she was enjoying herself.

'Tired yet?' She shouted over the music, she had a wicked smirk on her face. 'THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!' She was just as drunk as I was.

'Yeah we should do this more often.' I replied. I took another big sip of the drink I was holding.

'You know, you're a really good dancer. I really sexy good dancer.' She started to giggle; she would never say these things to me if she were sober.

She had been flirting with me all night and I wondered why. She had never shown any interest in me before but I wasn't going to lie, I liked it. I wished she were mine. At that moment, I just wanted to close the space between us and kiss her. I was fighting myself; I knew I was drunk; I would never do it when I was sober.

'Thanks JJ, you too.' I stated.

'You really think so?' The seductive look she now gave me was all most enough to give in to my urges.

'Yeah, I really do.' I finished my drink and she finished hers. We slowly made our way to the edge of the dance floor and placed them on a table before making our way back to the middle near Garcia and Morgan who were still going at it.

My head was spinning but I felt so good. My proximity to JJ was making my heart race, I could feel her body move with mine as we danced together. Then her hot lips were on mine and everything around me seemed to freeze but my heart and the heat and the passion that went through my body upon the contact was rushing faster than the speed of light. I felt an explosion of all these amazing feelings. In the back of my mind I knew I should stop but I couldn't help myself. I wanted this and I was too drunk to think clearly.

Penelope's point of view:

I was dancing with Derek Morgan, at a bar, totally drunk! We had come to the bar with JJ and Emily but they were dancing together just a few paces over. I looked towards where they were dancing and was completely shocked to see them locked together in a passionate and very hot looking kiss. Seeing my two favorite girls in the world finally together after so many years of dancing around each other made me feel ecstatic.

'Derek, look!' I squealed. He looked over to JJ and Emily before turning back to me and laughing. But oh how I wish that were Derek and I right now. He was totally hot and he had been flirting with me even more than usual tonight.

I took another sip of my drink. I couldn't help but notice all these other girls eyeing off my man candy. All night, even when we were all sober and all together at a table, ladies would approach us offering to buy him drinks. I knew he liked all the attention but tonight he was all mine and he kindly declined their offers.

I couldn't tell how drunk he was, but I didn't care. I also didn't care that even though I knew what I was about to do was wrong; I could use the 'I was drunk' excuse if this all goes haywire. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, crashing my lips to his, he didn't hesitate to return my kiss.

We stayed like this for what seemed like forever, the passion, lust and all these other amazing feelings just circulated through me sending a new invigorating shockwave through my body every time new contact was made between us.

At some point we had managed to leave the bar, we were now at my house. I tore of his shirt, he tore off mine, and we took the time to explore each other's bodies and then entered into a night of pure lust and passion.

Emily's point of view:

At some point we had broken apart, in need of air. I looked towards Garcia and Morgan only to find them stuck together in a very long and lusty looking kiss. That's when they broke apart and ran out the door giggling like college kids who were up to no good.

I hadn't even realized what I had said until JJ was all over me again agreeing.

'JJ! Come home with me.' The words flew out of my mouth but I was to drunk and too turned on to keep myself from saying it.

'Yes, take me!' JJ pleaded and started placing hot kisses over any exposed skin she could find. I dragged her to the parking lot where we hopped into a cab that was waiting outside. It was a short trip but it seemed like forever.

I fumbled with my house keys to open the door, when I succeeded and the door was closed, I let go, my hands started to explore, clothes were being thrown everywhere, we barely made it too the bedroom. It was going to be a long but amazing night.

Penelope's point of view:

I was having a really pleasant dream of being in bed with my chocolate hunk who's name was Derek Morgan. It had been a long night of lust in my dream but I was waking up and the images were starting to fade. Damn it. As soon as I hit a conscious level I realized I wasn't alone in my bed, I turned over to see Derek Morgan smiling at me. Oh my god! It wasn't a dream?

'Morning hot stuff.' He said to me, he was smiling.

'What happened?' I was still confused; I wanted to hear it even though it was right in front of my face.

'We went to a bar, got drunk, hooked up and had sex.'

'Oh my god.' He was surprisingly straightforward. 'No regrets?'

'No regrets.' I smiled; everything I had always wanted had come true. Being with Derek Morgan was all I ever wanted and I had gotten my wish, even if it was just for one night.

'Does this mean… we're together?' I couldn't help but ask.

'If you want us to be.' He sounded so seductive with all his answers. I pushed him over and kissed him. That would answer his statement loud and clear.

Emily's point of view:

I woke up with a pounding headache as I usually did when I got as drunk as had last night. Then I remembered what happened, JJ. I turned over and opened my eyes just enough to see if anyone was there next to me, there wasn't. I sighed. I knew it was a mistake. Then I heard a noise, I sprung out of bed, my fight responses kicking in. I noticed clothes on the floor that weren't mine; another series of noises came from what sounded like my kitchen.

I smiled and relaxed, JJ hadn't left, she was cooking me breakfast. Maybe last night wasn't such a mistake after all; I sure as hell didn't think it was. Then she entered my room; she was wearing one of my shirts.

'Breakfast?' She offered me the tray she carried and smiled. I took it and she sat down on the bed next to me and cuddled into my shoulder.

'Thank-you. No regrets?' I had to be sure.

'Would I still be here if I had any?'

That was good enough for me. I didn't know what this meant but I knew she wanted me and I wanted her. I just smiled and ate, she really was full of surprises and I loved that about her.

Aaron Hotchner's point of view:

I had been keeping a close eye on my agents all day. We had no pending cases so today we were just in Quantico for a day of paper work, I was concerned my team may slack off but I noticed something else. Something had happened over the weekend, but what?

Penelope and Derek spoke more often, Emily and JJ I noticed couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Everything just seemed so awkward and different. Maybe I was imagining things; I had spent many hours cooped up in my office this past week. I decided to call it a day; spying on my team was not the way to go. I packed my things, it was four o'clock, and the team could have an early leave if they wanted. I exited my office.

'I'm going home, you can all leave whenever you would like.' I passed by the four of them huddled together, smiling and trying to hold the giggles in like they were school children. What was going on? I sighed and left.

Emily's point of view:

I couldn't help but laugh after Hotch left. 'He's onto us!' I said as quietly as I could. I had caught him staring at the entire team all day.

'Okay let's all agree now. We all know what happened between us, what happens at the bar, stays at the bar?' Penelope sounded worried that Hotch was onto us but I found it more amusing. What was wrong with me?

'Agreed.' We all said in unison.

'To the bar?' JJ asked?

'Sounds like a great idea.' Derek said. We all packed up our things and left. I couldn't wait to see what this trip would result in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think I've never written anything like this before. =) **


End file.
